1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensors and transducers for the measurement of position. The measured position is typically that of a linear or rotary motion; alternatively, the motion may take the form of a curved path. The position measuring element, also called the primary sensor or the sensing element, is herein called the sensor. The sensor translates the measurand into a usable electrical signal called the sensor output. The present invention teaches a non-contact sensor comprising stationary and movable component parts, the measurement being the position of the movable part, called the movable element, with respect to the stationary part, called the stationary element. A driver circuit drives the sensor, and a signal conditioning circuit converts the sensor output into a standard electrical signal transducer output, such as zero to ten volts DC. An electronics module comprises the driver and signal conditioning circuits. The combination of the sensor, electronics module, housing and other components together form a functional position sensing device, called the transducer.
The present invention relates to a novel configuration of an inductive type of position sensor and associated electronic circuits. The present invention teaches an absolute, non-contact sensor and transducer, but alternatively, relative measurements can be derived from the absolute position data by storing and subtracting data, as is well known in the art.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an inductive position transducer having a sensor that measures the relative position of a conductive or ferromagnetic movable element, comprising one or more parts, with respect to a stationary element that includes at least two inductors. The path over which the position is measured is called the motion axis.
A position change of the movable element results in associated changes in the inductances of the inductors. The inductance changes are indicated through the use of an electronic circuit that responds to the resulting changes in impedance of the inductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art inductive linear and rotary position sensors and transducers have disclosed a plurality of planar circuit boards onto which are disposed spiral conductive structures. Brosh, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,079, teaches a displacement sensor in which an array of such planar circuit boards are stacked, approximating the configuration of the well known LVDT (linear variable differential transformer). The spiral conductive structures each manifest a central hole, through which a magnetic core is disposed, whereby motion of the magnetic core results in variation of the coupling between primary and secondary windings of the spiral conductive structures.
Brosh, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,638, teaches a rotary sensor formed of first and second planar circuit boards onto which four flat coils are disposed and arranged at ninety degree intervals. A rotatable plate capable of blocking a magnetic field is positioned between the first and second planar circuit boards and rotates about an eccentric axis. The assembly generates sine and cosine electrical outputs as the plate is rotated.
Fiori, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,436, teaches a rotary sensor having first and second planar metal coils, not connected in series, attached to a first insulating board, and third and fourth planar coils, not connected in series, attached to a second insulating board, and a rotating planar metal member disposed between the first and second insulating boards. A first inductance is formed by series connection of the first and third coils, and a second inductance is formed by series connection of the second and fourth coils.
Each of these prior art methods utilizes a sensing element having coils formed on more than one planar circuit board, and requires complex circuitry in order to develop a useful position output electrical signal. Using multiple planar circuit boards, and the required interconnections, also leads to higher cost and labor than designs according to the present invention.